


Trust me.

by CamelotLady



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotLady/pseuds/CamelotLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono thinks Steve needs someone to talk to.Will she be the one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me.

**A/N:** I was planing on writing something else, but then this came up and dunno,I guess it kinda worked. Beside I was/am dying to watch this scene in the show,because I do think Steve needs to talk about North Korea to somebody and that somebody could be Kono.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I like to think I am very observant. I notice when any of my friends are sad, happy or even angry without them having to tell me. It's something that happens after working with someone 24/7, right? Most of the time I had a hard time reading Danny because somehow he was always mad about something, or with Chin it was slightly easy because we're related and we grew up together. With Steve though; with him it is very different. I could look into his eyes and immediately know something was wrong. That's how it the change in his demeanor came to my attention; how his eyes were no longer shining and he looked more tired than usual. There was this  _thing_  inside my chest, inside my heart that has been bothering me and all of the sadness I see in his eyes hurt me more than anything.

Then again I knew the reason he was different now. The incident in North Korea, Jenna dying and this whole Shelburne thing was taking its toll on him; it was pushing him to the point of not even being able to look happy while doing what he loved the most; his job.

That was not the Steve McGarrett I loved and it was killing me inside.

I looked up from my newspaper in front of the computer; Danny moving around me, talking about a case we've been working on and Chin agreeing and disagreeing with him periodically. My attention was half on the boys and half on the Steve who was, as usual, locked inside of his office with his back towards me. That's what he does now; locks himself in his office, barely talking to any of us. He hardly even shared anything with Danny, but instead of complaining about it he said we should give him some time.

I was tired of giving him time. I was hurting, and I was worried.

So, I decided to do what I've been stopping myself from doing - actually speak to him.

"Where are you going?" Danny stops me before I can make my way towards Steve's office.

"I'm gonna talk to the boss," I answer.

"About what?" he asks urgently and since I refuse to give him a proper answer he shakes his head, "Just let him be. He needs time."

"Time? Danny, it's been a month now! This thing about locking himself away from the world is more than enough. It has to stop!"

"He's been through a lot, cuz," Chin interferes, whispering so he could not hear anything.

"Have you tried talking to him? Any of you?" They look at me and shake their heads. "He can't keep everything to himself, it's not healthy."

"And it's not healthy talking about it either," Danny snaps.

"You guys can stay here and pretend Steve is not changing and hurting. But I'm going to actually do something about it!"

I move past Danny and make my way towards Steve's office. I take a deep breath and knock on the door lightly, waiting for his answer. He speaks softly and tiredly. I walk inside and close the door behind me, stealing an angry glance from Danny outside but deciding to ignore it.

"Are you busy?" I speak quietly and he shakes his head. "I was wondering if we could talk."

"Yeah, sure." he speaks reluctantly, sitting on his desk. I take a seat in front of him and wipe my hands on my jeans; I just noticed I've been sweating. "Is there something wrong?"

"I guess I should be asking that to you."

He frowns, "I don't know what you mean."

"There's no point in denying something is wrong. I'm not a mind reader but I can see the pain, Steve."

"Kono."

"I know talking about what happened is hard and I'm sure the last thing you want in the world is reliving everything all over again," I take a deep breath, my heart beats faster inside my chest. "But I just..."

He's watching me, waiting for me to continue but the words were stuck inside of me. I wish there were an easy way to tell him how I feel without looking like a teenager.

"I'm here," I continue, "We all are, but I heard somewhere that I'm a pretty good listener..."

"I'm not ready yet..." he speaks, and though this sudden little confession seemed to create a bond between us, it did not help to ease the pain.

"I know," I reach for his hand across the table, not really expecting him to take it but I tried anyway. I surprise myself when he does, squeezing it softly. "But I'm here for you. I've always been."

He smiled at me the way I always dreamed he would. His beautiful blue eyes did not look sad anymore and for a minute I thought I saw the old Steve somewhere in there but the feeling was gone at the knock of the door. Danny's head appeared at the door, frowning with confusion at our hands still together.

"Sorry to interrupt but we got a hit," he speaks.

"Yeah, we're on it," Steve speaks and stands up slowly as Danny disappears. I still find myself shocked as he holds my hands a little longer and then lets them go and smiles. I get up as well, making my way towards the door and Steve reaches me before I can make my way out. "Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome. That's what friends are for, right?"

Not that I ONLY wanted to be his friend..

"Right," he whispers, and I swear he looks a little bit disappointed.

"We better go and get that hit Danny was talking about or we're gonna hear him complain forever."

"Hey..." he pulls my hand a little bit and I turn around to face him once more. "Would you like to grab a beer or something?"

"Now? I mean, today?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you want to."

I would love to.

"Yes, that'd be nice."

"Great."

"Great."

This whole conversation turned out to be better than I had expected. The feeling of trust lingers between us and that made me happier than I ever thought I would.

**THE END**


End file.
